Centinid Republic
The Centinid Republic is a nation created upon the arrival of Magna Weegeepede in Fallen-82, in Magna's Galaxy. Mi-Go, Hydregs and, obviously, Centinids, are part of it. It was created by Magna Weegeepede and is currently ruled by Crafteegee in their capital planet, Fallen-82. Story Upon his arrival in Fallen-82, in Magna's Galaxy, Magna Weegeepede built the Centinids and claimed that planet for himself with the consent of the Holy Mi-Go Theocracy, the former dominant nation of Magna's Galaxy. The Centinid Republic was then founded and begun expanding outside Fallen-82, eventually gaining control of over 5.000 planets and becoming the galaxy's dominant nation. With all that wealth, Magna Weegeepede promised to help economically the other nations in exchange of them paying tribute. And this is how Magna Weegeepede ascended from the simple ruler of Centinids to the ruler of the entire Magna's Galaxy. But then, the War of the Hydregs broke out. After several years of being the ruler and due to some stress issues, Magna Weegeepede renounced and elected Crafteegee as the new ruler of Magna's Galaxy and the Centinid Republic. Crafteegee lead the Centinids to a partial victory, although what granted victory for them in the war was the Mushroom Crisis and a demon... After the war was won, there was still the Mushroom Crisis infecting, killing and zombifying several Centinids all over the republic. A cure was found, but it was useless against the ever-growing fungi and the Purple Mushroom zombies. The Mushroom Crisis then suddenly stopped after the defeat of Digomolati and the republic was then at peace. Army The Centinid military is so far the most extensive and powerful army in the entire Magna's Galaxy. All soldiers must pass through a very rigorous and outright brutal training before they're even able to fight in the war. The training is even worse for the Hydregs recruits, as they're bulkier. The force so far has over 40 billion soldiers all over the galaxy, 30 billion being Centinids and the other 10 being Hydregs. The number of Mi-Go soldiers is too small to have any importance. Training The Centinids and Hydregs have to pass through a very rigorous and brutal training to join the army. It lasts for five years and can be summed up as being more brutal than the Spetsnaz, U.S Navy SEALS and the German KSK. In fact, it's ten time worst than those three. Hydregs have only 4 hours of sleep a day and Centinids can only use their backup battery for a day This means that they can't waste too much energy and must to very precise movements, or else they will discharge and be expelled from the army. Some of the training exercises includes doing heavy duty jobs, such as dragging elephant mutilated corpses. This all happens in freezing cold/scorching hot enviroments, so that they will train their temperature resistance, their use of force and how to deal with gory situations. So far, this have proven to be very effective. Technology The army has a very advanced arsenal that was developed during the govermnent of Magna Weegeepede and upgraded drastically during the govermnent of Crafteegee. They have access to advanced biological, chemical and tectonic weapons. And also access to railguns and avanced tesla cannons. Society When it's not waging war, the Centinid Republic is a very peaceful civilization, specially after the end of the War of the Hydregs and the Mushroom Crisis. Since there is basically no Centind-Centinid parenthood and they're all created in fabrics, the Centinids can only take care of Fakegees, Mi-Go or Hydreg children. The society is 70% Centinid, 15% Mi-Go, 5% Hydreg and 5% with other races. Category:Nations